User talk:EveryDayJoe45/Archive VI
Joe Neo of ZW dude! your amazing! i think weve surpassed zelda wiki in the tingle area in two short days Oni Link 17:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Joe Image i tried to upload the following image but i think its too big http://www.nesmaps.com/maps/Zelda2/39GreatPalace(Level7).png Oni Link 22:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Do you know if their is a picture on this website of the man wanting rupees for the church in Twilight Princess or where one might be found.--Ironknuckle1 02:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) well thxs for the name at least that will narrow the search from "man asking for rupees in castle town Twilight Princess" to "Charlo Twilight Princess" on google images.--Ironknuckle1 02:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok I found one from Zeldadungeon Here it is if you don't think that it looks good enough then just delete it but im mgoing to only use it in this user bubble until its approved. --Ironknuckle1 02:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) i was filling in the summery and fairuse template but you got to it before i saved. i useually do fill in those categorys when im finished editing the articles im using the picture for. Oni Link 18:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Message Hey there! So, i just want to know 1 thingss: can I upolad personal images to put in my userpage? That's all and thanks for the help :) Thadeu (talk) 16:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, my name is Twilightwizard0309. I am a retired editor here, but I do check back here every now and again. I am one of the admins here: http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Fanon_Wiki I saw the redesigning you did on the front page, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me redesign the frontpage there. If you can't, or you don't have the time, do you know someone who could possibly help? --Why so Serious?' 11:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks anyway. --Why so Serious?' 00:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Pyoko/Pyioko How sure of that spelling are you? because my manga source has it as pyoko although that could be a mistranslation. But that is also the way it was spelt on the oracle of seasons page (i added a reference to him on the other two pages) Oni Link 19:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ok. Oni Link 19:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Diabolical Cubus Sisters Pictures Neo apologizes Zelda Wikis Wars I'm sorry, who are you? I don't remember you from anywhere. - KingdomHearts Zelda No, I'm serious I don't know you. - KingdomHearts Zelda new spirit tracks info where are you getting the info on all the characters on spirit tracks? Oni Link 16:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) A bunch of new trailers have just come out go here for more info. Zeldadungeon.net they have all the trailers and screenshots. :Please sign your posts with '~~~~' or use a word bubble, please.'-- C2' / 19:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) block? why was i bloakced? im sorrry ill try an improv my speeling im sorrry cann you pleaas lift the bloak? what did i do wong? Link images well one, you made no edit summaries, and if you did, there not showing up on my computer. two tell me right here and now why that picture where link is using that weapon cant be uploaded.Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (talk) 01:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) k First off, im not cuttin my attitude so get in line. second, where is this page at ENOUGH!!! Ive already taken care of everything, so mind your own buisness. we already settle things. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (talk) 00:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I never told you to shut up. i just told you to stop chastising me. well im sorry. sometimes when my Fury builds up after an argument, i tend to not treat people like Human beings. just one more thing fine i will try and be more reasonable the next time something like this happens. but just one more thing, how do you make that quote bubble thing with the image behind it whenever you make a message? i used to have one when i was Tritem but that one year ago and i cant get back in my password. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (talk) 00:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello I just wanna ask why you undid two of my edits. On the article about Sheik, I merely broke it into smaller paragraphs as I figured it'd be easier to read than one, solid wall of text. When it comes to Midna, I think 'Theory' is too generic a title for a small section that only refers to her relationship with Link. Throughout wikipedia, articles on character relationships (speculated or confirmed) are entitled 'Relationships', while 'Theory' and 'Theorizing' are generally associated with timelines and plot holes. On a side note, I checked 'toward' and 'towards' in the dictionary and they are both correct, the only difference being that the former is more common in American English and the latter in British English. I speak British English, so I instinctively corrected it. I'm not sure about the official Wikipedia dialect (if there is one) but its fine either way by me.--Nq (talk) 13:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) First of all, I added absolutely no information in the Sheik article. Check the page history. Secondly, its consistency I'm concerned about myself and as I already mentioned, articles about relationships throughout wikipedia are titled 'Relationships', while 'theory' 9 times out of 10 refers to a completely different thing (namely timelines and continuity). The article already has the theory tag on it, why are you so keen on keeping the title?--Nq (talk) 19:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) if i can just case and point one out (that might need to be changed) the zelda article and its relationship heading with Link. Oni Link 20:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) That quote is from Zelda's article section on Sheik. I just transferred the sentence for reasons of consistency. Didn't really think of it as adding new info. I still care more about the formatting but, in any case, I really don't wanna argue about this. I assume you guys know better. And seriously, what's with the cold welcome? I'm not 'pretending to know' anything, neither forcing my ideas on anyone, I'm just asking questions and trying to have a conversation. Jeez.--Nq (talk) 01:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) When I said that the term 'theory' customary refers to timeline theories I wasn't speaking about Wikipedia but the Zelda fandom in general. I can see where your frustration comes from but as all wikis share the same concept, you cannot expect someone who just arrived here to automatically understand your vision about the site. Also, taking aforementioned frustration on someone who came eager to learn and contribute is at least unfair.--Nq (talk) 02:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I merely came to ask why my edit was reverted, as there was no reason provided for it. But anyway, I see your point. Sorry if I stepped on a toe or anything. Feel free to take above opinions into consideration or not. I'm fine either way.--Nq (talk) 08:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sage's Sword A wiki isnt just about offical names. of course the more offical names there are the better but for somethings there just isnt. this is one of them. it is a sword that once belonged to a sage so logicaly it could be called the sage's sword. im not opting for a renaming of the article (which itself is a completely fannon name) just a redirect to help people find the page. because that is in the end what were are trying to do. help people find out info and this redirect is intended only for that pourpose since i believe it is a name people might use when trying to find the page Oni Link 12:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :That being said, I tend to agree with Oni on this one.—'Triforce' 14 13:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I can sort of see Oni's point here. Our plan is to be easy to navigate, right? Besides, it's only a redirect. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Who the heck is going to search "Sage's Sword"? I can see something like mummy for Gibdo or alien for Them, but not this. I can't see anyone searching the name as of now either. If anything I would see someone typing in "Ganondorf's Sword". But whatever, do what you want. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::it would be my first search and making one for ganondorf's sword could work too except that he has different swords in wind waker. do i have permission to put it back up? Oni Link 17:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah because you really know what your first search would be after you've been on a wiki dedicated to zelda for over a year. And if everyone else agrees you can. I don't have absoulte say on issues. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) i dont know what you intend by that but yes that would be my first preference, if i didnt already know we call it the excution sword that is. Oni Link 18:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :For the record, I don't really see the need to have it. I really think that it is a pointless redirect, but I maybe to late to change it.-- C2' / 22:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Was that Alter? Block jerk What the heck?! You block me before you even giving me a warning I mean you can write the warning in my talk. Beside whats wrong about me writing the age of Princess Zelda in Twilight Princess she's 20 years old I got the source from the Twilight Princess guide book. I try my best to help Zelda but you block me without even giving me a dang warning you jerk. Cococrash11 :We typically warn in edit summaries around here unless it happens to be very serious vandalism. The fact is, you were asked to cite your source, you didn't do it and continually added it. That's a block. But don't worry, it wasn't for a particularly long time and you still have a chance to do constructive stuff around here. Just, when something is removed, you can't just keep adding it. Discuss it or something. And most certainly, do not attempt to add it again. And if that's how you intend to refer to your fellow users in the future... --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Look I don't even know about look at the summary at the History I only know about this about a month later. Cococrash11 It wasnt just zelda you continusly did it to Link also after being repeatdly told. i did warn you about Link and in junction you should of assumed the same for Zelda. Guide books offical or otherwise are full of flaws and things mentioned in them but not the game useually arent counted as cannon. Oni Link 18:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Your name Hey Joe RE:Rollback Stones I assumed because the golden goddesses page had the Farore in green, and the Din in red that we should do it for things like that, too. But I don't really care. Just trying to help out. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 17:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC), 您的饱经世故者. Twilight Princess Link Geez you don't have to be a hostile jerk. I just ask why can't Twilight Princess Link had one human picture and one wolf picture? Cococrash11 You didn't warn me anything you just suddenly block my account and hey I was just new in this wikia thing cut me some slack. I don't even know I had to discuss or whatever. Cococrash11 (talk) 05:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Look next time I'll be more careful and won't do anything like what you said again. Cococrash11 (talk) 05:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 What are you so pissed about, when I fisrt join wikia I don't even know about the edit history so I didn't know about the warning. Cococrash11 (talk) 05:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash What do you mean thank you? Cococrash11 (talk) 06:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Link's Gallery Can I change the inside of the gallery of Mish Cap to numericaly first like 1,2,3,4? Also why can't this picture File:Link Artwork 4 (Twilight Princess).png be inside of the gallery. --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Bad Grammar? How did I use bad grammar? Explain. Nayru (oracle) What is it this time? I can't change oracle into captilzed? Whats wrong with captilized? --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 why do you keep deleting my posts? :You don't make major changes like that without discussing them beforehand. Add a discussion to a talk page somewhere and let people say what they want about the idea first. --AuronKaizer ' 02:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Message It's Wtfmelissa93, this is my new account. You said to notify you so you could switch everything. Akarichan93 (talk) 03:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for fixing the link on my page!! I never figured out what happened there...--The Gerudo Guy (talk) 19:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy I REALLY NEED MY TALK BUBBLE!!! Images Hi im sorry about the things i did wrong im just crated today, i dont now if yuo are a moderator or something but thanks for fixing some of them Sorry again by the bad english im from Brazil Language Hi again im im not mad at you too,Im 13 years old im ending the english course here in Brazil but i still do some wrong things about the leanguage the problem was that i dont knew how to use the tools and upload the images in the right way sorry, and keep the good work im your fan Hello there and my edit Hello there, my name is Tucker's Creator and I understand that you are one of the administrators on this site. I noticed that you undid my edit the Hyrule Temple stage, saying it was unconfirmed. I disagree and to prove my point, I have put up the image of the Hyrule Temple here. The Temple of Time, The Water Temple, and The Forest Temple are indeed visible in the background the stage. The Temple of Time is on far right hand side, while the Water Temple is to the middle left, above the so-called "Fight Club". Lastly, the Forest Temple is on the mountain above the Water Temple; it is the building resembling the Parthenon. Please examine the picture to confim this so that I may restore the information. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator]] 03:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) As a 2nd point, I noticed that yesterday somebody undid my edit to the "Ganondorf's Steed page", presumably assuming it to be spam when I said that the German translation of the Gossip Stone says the horse was from hell. But this is in fact true, I spoke with a person on Youtube who confimed this for me. When I sounded skeptical about it, they showed me a video showed the German translation of said Gossip Stone. Unfornately, that same person later deleted their account so I can't show you the video, but the information was indeed true and not meant as spam.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I see then. But how exactly would I find confirmation for them? I can't ask Aonuma myself, you know! And as for the remaining temples, the Temple of Time is behind the Roman Collosseum-esque arches; its twin rectangular steeples can clearly be made out and you can also see the clock-like symbol in the front of the roof. As for the Water Temple, while I can't confirm whether it is another temple like the Spirit Temple, it seems to follow the same shape the Water Temple, with a large dome-like roof, albiet with no grass, and two spires pointing upward. But speaking of which, what about the horse edit? Does that also need further confirmation?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by provide a link on the edit summary? If you mean making a citation, the video was deleted when Rebecca(I believe that was her name) deleted her account, so I wouldn't be able to show it. But I understand the Trivia addition issue, that makes sense.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I *could* write up here the transcript of Rebecca's message when she first told me about it, but it would probably be deemed insufficient, because the argument could easily go that I fabricated the message. At any rate, I wouldn't be able to access my Youtube account for another 2 weeks because of a deal I made so I can't show to you now.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) And on a 2nd note, I like your last quote![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) It was the quote "What should profit a man if he gain the whole world but lose his soul?" Something I think about everyday. Go Jesus! And thanks for listening.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ganon picture Whats wrong this time I was just putting the picture of other Ganon art work in its appropiate apperance like I did with Link. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Hey this time I really was trying to be careful. I did my best to help but everything I did you keep criticizing me. You didn't excatly try to help me with this and you didn't give me an instruction which I should or shouldn't --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Also whats wrong of me to ask question there are some things I don't know what you guys are saying thats all. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11